transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Just Another Day at the Steel Balloon
The Steel Balloon(#5925Rnt) - Tyger Pax A grand establishment of questionable repute, this facility is a rectangular-shaped building rising a few Transformer-sized stories into the heavens, with large metallic steps leading up to the door. Lights, music and voices emit from the place at all hours of the night, as people come here to enjoy themselves and their friends, or to forget their miserable lives for a brief period. Within is a truly massive circular bar and large-screen holoviewers suspended on every wall. A honeycomb-tiled dance floor takes up most of the floor space on the east side, and tables surround it, all built for mechs from cassette-sized to Dinobot-sized. This pub is strictly neutral, or as neutral as the bouncers can manage to enforce against drunk, brazen Decepticons. The owner has an agreement with both factions, as most of their revenue comes from the soldiers on either side, so there is incentive to avoid trashing the place via brawling. This cycle was a good one, atleast for most of those inside the balloon. The normal Enerwhinos aren't there, and it's currently a more excitable atmosphere. Amongst many of the happy patriots is Avalanche, who seems to have seated himself at a booth. He sits at the end of it, as he's much to large to sit INSIDE the booth itself. Though he chose this, as he seems to be working over the femmes sitting there. It's not going over so well, as they don't seem to enjoy the fact that they can't really get a handle on his accent! "I am just to be saying ladies, one more Dinobot and ill have beaten the whole lot of them!" He slams back an energon cube, and lets out a laugh. The energy rolls down his cheek, which he wipes off. Blast Off enters the Steel Balloon, and it is apparent the Combaticon saw battle recently. The day had started off sourly, and he was in another Bar not long before, getting drunk and morose over femmes and "traps" and trouble.... Wallowing in self pity and not sure what to do. But as the day wore on, he became more and more certain that the thing that would help brighten his mood the most- was SHOOTING somebody. The generally more "civilized" shuttleformer isn't usually this way... but it was just one of those days. And then- glory be, he DID get to shoot somebody. In fact, not just anyone... he took the killing shot on Tarn, a revenge shot about five million years in the making. Sweet, sweet revenge for the torment Tarn put all the Combaticons through when he got them locked up in a mind prison to rot for so many millenia. And so... he DID IT. He took out Tarn. He stops briefly to rub his face... unfortunately Vos got HIM, too, in a way... but still... the injuries don't sour the overall much better mood. He steps all the way in, ordering a drink and turning to look at Avalance, who he hasn't seen in quite awhile. Crusade isn't too sure what he's doing out here, wandering around on his own like this. It's all in the name of exploration and trying to get accustomed to his freedom, but he may or may not have informed anyone of his little excursion... Finally, his adventures lead him to the Steel Balloon, though he hesitates before going in. The building's exterior is welcoming enough, and it looks like a good place to stop for a while. He steps through the doorway and looks around, the holoviewers catching his optics first. Blast Off and Avalanche escape his notice for now. Avalanche then gets a drink thrown into his face. "Oh yea, it is being time for me to move on." Normally the mech would tear this place apart, but it's a bit too well managed to get away with that. So he decides to just move on for now. Standing up, the Decepticon wipes off his face, and pushes out from the table. It looks like he's about to hit up the bar itself... That is until he takes notice of that Snob *Read Friend* Blast Off. Looking to him, he notes the small amount of battle scars. He can't help but grin. "So..." He says, covering the distance between the two. "The great Blast Off got into a scuffle?" He attempts to pat the Combaticon's back. "It is being about time you meched up, and stopped with all the dodgey tactics!" Blast Off is still standing, watching Avalanche and waiting for his order of enerwine... when he spots Crusade enter the bar. Optics narrow slightly and he lets out a small, quiet huff. There's that annoying new Autofool he keeps seeing... the one who never quite /learns/. He shakes his head slightly upon the sight, then shrugs and reaches for the wine as it arrives. Blast Off isn't confrontational by nature, and unless he's on the job he's not going to pick a fight. But he will respond tit for tat if someone picks a fight with him. He turns as Avalanche approaches, and despite the bigger mech's statement- Blast off *dodges*. He can't help it... he doesn't like his space intruded upon. And it most certainly was by Vos recently. He doesn't do much, though, simply duck out of the way, then return to reach for his drink. He looks up at Avalanche and gives him a nod. "I *still* use the dodgy tactics... they are what keeps me alive, generally." He takes a sip and lifts the glass to give Avalanche a toast. "However... I did indeed get into a "scuffle". In fact, I just took the killing shot on TARN himself! Sweet revenge, so very long in the making... and I cannot think of one more deserving of it..." Crusade walks right past Avalanche and Blast Off, heading for a closer look at the dance floor before it registers in his head that he just walked past someone too familiar for comfort. He backs up several paces, giving the shuttle a sidelong stare. Habit almost coaxes him into drawing his rifle, but he remembers that it's a neutral zone and starting a fight would end in negative consequences for him. Blast Off also had a friend with him... in addition to negative consequences, he'd probably earn himself a thorough beating as well. Avalanche just waves a dismissive hand at the mention of Blast Off's tactics. "Oh, you'll realize one day that almost anything can be solved with Brute force!" *Earlier* Avalanche had just gotten to the Steel Balloon in a hover transport only to see that all the ground level spaces where taken. It only took a moment however, before Avalanche knew what he had to do. He got out of his transport, only to lift another random one and toss it aside! PARKING WAS THEN AMPLE! *Back to now* After hearing Blast Off's tale, Avalanche can't help but let out a loud laugh. "Good for you, comrade! You were always a great shot, I can give you that." He remember back to a training session he had, where BO basically danced around him and kept a brutal barrage of lasers going. "Lord Galvatron will reward you greatly for this." He elbows the mech lightly. "Maybe you are to be getting another promotion?" That Autobot does catch his attention, but it's dismissed. This was neutral grounds, and it would result in some TERRIBLE reprecussions if he were to follow up on his instincts. He does offer one thing, "Did you Autobots finally decide to roll over? It would be so much easier if you surrendered and simply LET us kill you. It is going to be happening someday, so you might as well give it up now." Blast Off is about to continue when Crusade wanders right by... and then stops and back up to stare at him. The Combaticon blinks, his attention diverted as he engages Crusade in a mutual staring contest. Finally, still staring right back, he says in an annoyed tone, "....What?" His optics dart at the twitch of Crusade's hand, and his own hand tenses, ready to pull out his own weapon if need be... but no need after all. So... back to staring it is. His attention is finally diverted back to Avalanche, and he's in good enough of a mood that the nudging doesn't bother him... too much. "If I want brute force, all I have to do is merge to become Bruticus. However, *I* prefer finesse and skill... and yes, sharpshooting requires just such gifts." He takes a sip of his drink, then continues. "I... doubt it. But perhaps... who knows." He's not sure if he'd want a promotion or not... he didn't really even want THIS promotion, but in the Con ranks you don't get to say NO. Then he asks, "What about you? I haven't seen you around much lately." "You wish." Crusade scowls - he stares at Blast Off as long as the other mech maintains eye contact, and continues staring even after he resumes talking to Avalanche. "We don't surrender. Especially not to the likes of you. If you want to kill us you're going to have to do a lot better." Okay, maybe he hadn't meant to sound so challenging, but it's too late to take back what he's just said. He turns towards the bartender and scans the menu for a drink that doesn't sound too painful to ingest. Avalanche moves away from Blast Off, and clomps on up to Crusade. Leaning down slightly, the massive transformer dims his optics into a squint. "Brave words, coming from such a little mech." He balls his hands into fists, and then relaxes them again. "I have taken on odds greater than you could ever believe." Like the time Broadside went all Nimitz carrier and landed on him, which he GOT UP and Walked away from! "What does a little Autobot like yourself even think you can do?" He asks, being careful not to make any physical contact. After a moment of eyeing down the Autobot, Avalanche returns to his full stance. His head shifts and he looks back at Blast Off. "Just remember, it's always an honor to move up the ladder. Atleast then you'll see less field time to persue..." He looks the other Decepticon up and down, having trouble of thinking of a word. "Whatever...it is you do? When you don't fight?" Not fighting is foreign to the behemoth. Blast Off does not like being stared at. His annoyed gaze returns as he glares at Crusade. "What IS your problem? Are you attempting to pick a fight? Springer already picked a fight here... do you desire to be the next?....Tch, and the *Decepticons* get the bad repuatation?" He shakes his head. "You really *don't* ever learn, do you?" Blast Off raises his glass for another swallow, wincing a little at the injuries on his face. Vos didn't do as much damage as he *could* have, thanks to the shield Blast Off wore that Protea made just for him on what seems so long ago... that night she died... Ahem. His attention returns to the present and he watches as Avalanche responds to the Autobot's foolishness. And smirks under the faceplate. He then looks up at the big Con and considers his next question. "Yes... I suppose so. What... do I do?" His gaze darts to Crusade... he doesn't want to get into TOO much detail with HIM here, but... he answers honestly anyway. "I enjoy quiet time, actually. Something with class... perhaps some Kaon opera and a fine glass of wine. But I am a Combaticon, I doubt I shall ever see the inside of an office very much." He sips again, then asks, "What about you?" Crusade tilts his head back and looks up. And up. And up. And up some more, until he finally manages to meet the huge mech's optics. His doorwings droop several degrees as he tries to decide quickly - back down and allow Avalanche to assert his dominance, or stand his ground and risk a pounding? Neither option seems pleasant, but he doesn't have the time to weigh the pros and cons. In the end, his vocalizer, which seems to be running faster than his processor tonight, makes the decision for him. "You'd be surprised, big guy. I've taken on odds that would make the odds you've taken on turn into evens." He rounds on Blast Off next. "The only one picking a fight here is your friend." Avalanche nods, "Oh I am being sorry, I didnt answer your question." He walks towards his comrade again. "I was to be pulling the short straw, and got stuck with Deep Space energon hunting. Not exactly the funnest of jobs." He says this without any real concern, because what cybertronian ISNT looking for energon these days? "I had found a element that created some pretty interesting results. However..." He shifts his optics to indicate Crusade. "I can't say much more about the properties of said element." He then continues onto the second question. "Oh you can probably figure me out, setting up an arena for no hold fights and what not. I actually have it almost completed. If I can find an area good enough to promote it, I will be...as they say, rolling in the money?" Course, Swindle might be the better combaticon to talk to about this. That's when Crusade decided to mouth off. "KOSSACK! BEAST MODE!" Instantly, the Decepticon falls forward into his Dinobot sized Tiger mode. "You wish to challenge me, WORM!?" He snarls. The entire bar just goes quiet, as Avalanche seems ready to pounce on Crusade! Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Blast Off can't help but roll his optics as this Autofool demonstrates *yet again* how little he ever learns. He lets out a sigh, and idly swishes the wine glass he's holding before taking another sip. The glass lowers as Crusade addresses him. He states calmly, "What do you mean? I don't see him pulling out any weapons. YOU are the one who seems to be picking a fight with TWO of us. And... who says he's my friend?" Sheesh... talk to someone ONE (or two) TIME(s) and everyone assumes you're best buds.... He nods to Avalanche, though hunting through space for energon sounds like a *good time* to him... But then again, he IS a space shuttle... "That would be interesting to me. Perhaps I can read a report later?" Another sip of wine. "I see. Well, it's not *my* cup of enertea, but there are certainly those who enjoy that sort of thing. Perhaps you should speak to Swindle." Then Avalanche flips out, and Blast Off can't blame him. However... he gives a slightly put-upon, annoyed sigh, and steps to place a hand in front of Avalanche. "Avalanche. Remember... don't give in to your base instincts here. You are better than him. He's trying to provoke you, but you must remain the /civilized/ one." He nods to the bar. "At least in HERE." Crusade steps back instinctively - who wouldn't, when faced with a giant angry tiger - but he's still locked in fight-or-flight mode, trying to figure out which will end best for him. "You seemed awfully buddy-buddy with him," he says, trying to draw things out and give himself more time to assess the situation. "Look -" he waves his hands about, showing that they are empty, "- no weapons here, either. Can't say the same for him, though. And speaking of that..." It seems that he's subconsciously made the decision to stand his ground. "What would you say if my answer to that was 'yes', Kitty?" Avalanche doesn't need weapons, HE IS ONE! His claws dig into the metallic floor, and he's ready to pounce the little Autobot with all his might. Though, Blast Off's voice does start to ring through. That and it's only the three of them talking in the entire establishment. He growls loudly, but nods. In a gruff and forced attempt to talk, Avalanche backs off. "You are being right, comrade. I can't risk attacking the Autobot now." He roars, and returns to his robot mode. "You're lucky." He says, pointing his clawed digit at Crusade. It may be good that BO is an officer of sorts, or Avalanche probably would have attacked. Oddly enough, Avalanche laughs. "I can't wait to find you on the battlefield. Lets just hope you have some backup at that time." He grabs a random patron's energon cube, and downs it. No one really tries to stop the Decepticon at this point. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Blast Off gives Crusade a deadpan look. "I am "buddy-buddy" with very few. However..." He points to the Decepticon badge on his chest, then the one Avalanche wears. "See anything similar there?" He shakes his head again. "Well... I think we've certainly established that you are indeed a FOOL. However, " He lifts his wine glass for another sip, "Is there a particular *reason* for that? Have something to prove, do we?" He nods approval at Avalanche. "Very good. I am sure you will enjoy meeting him again soon... outside the bar..." He raises an optic ridge and looks back to Crusade. "If he even lives that long. Picking fights and remaining standing your ground when you are badly outnumbered is not a wise course of action.... uh..." He blinks. "...What was the name again?" Crusade is shaking ever so slightly but he's doing a decent job at hiding his apprehension. An onlooker might just think he's trembling with nervous energy, anticipating a fight. That assumption is mostly accurate, but it's also correct that he's kind of afraid as well. He relaxes when Avalanche backs off - the two Decepticons might hear a very quiet sigh of relief from him. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other at one point or another. I'll be waiting." He tries to turn his attention back towards the menu again, but Blast Off's question interrupts him, and he glances back towards the space shuttle. "I'd rather be a fool than a 'Con, and there's nothing I need to prove to you." He frowns. "I think I've told this to you before... as well as my name! It's Crusade! I told you not to forget it!" Uh oh, the awkward rookie has evolved into an angry rookie. "More like being a FAILED CRUSADE!" Avalanche adds, attempting at making a joke only to HORRIBLY fail. "You know...like..." He mumbles off, as the silence in the bar goes to just standard chatter again. "You mechs are not knowing a good joke when you hear one!" He announces, but it suddenly forgotten as the prospect of a fight disappears. He looks at Blast Off. "Mechs are not to be appreciating good humour anymore." He just crosses his arms and sighs to himself. The Decepticon moves slightly, allowing BO to keep the lead. Avalanche may not like Crusade at this moment, bit it seems he and Blast Off have some history. So it would be best served if these two went for the verbal jousts at each other. Blast Off would almost be amused by Crusade, if he were the easily amused sort. "I see. Well, then be happy, you have succeeded, and the Decepticons have one less fool to worry about." What a buffoon.... The shuttle's smarm level is rising, though he turns to order another drink as his is about to run out. Facing crusade again, "Indeed. You just like to show us how *brave* you are, is all. Us and everyone else, it seems? And... Ah, Crusade it is, then. As you may well know, I am Blast Off. If you hear of that name on the battlefield, you would do well to run. However, the odds are... you will not hear or see me coming... but that's just how snipers work, of course. Nothing personal." He lifts his head up, full of haughty aloofness, and finishes the drink. To Avalanche he says, "If you want a mech with a sense of humor go talk to Vortex... I find combat leaves little room for trivial pursuits. You never know when enemies might appear... One must keep up one's gaurd..." A glance to Crusade again. "If I was a failure, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you," Crusade replies, rolling his optics. "Maybe it's your joke that was just plain bad." He folds his arms across his chest and stares at Blast Off, frowning thoughtfully. "Pretty sure I've fought you on the battlefield a few times. I remember hearing and seeing you... that's how I landed all those hits. Unless there's another 'Con shuttle with a big mouth that flies around shooting lasers." Avalanche falls back into a seat, and orders another energon cube. This is getting FAR too juicy NOT to watch. "Dont let him talk to you like that, Comrade!" He says, attempting to egg this show on even further. Though this also gives him some insight on how Crusade operates. No one knows an enemy better, than a RIVAL! Blast Off 's optics narrow again, and now it is he who is stepping forward to point a finger at the Autobot. "And /I/ seem to remember a lot of *running and hiding* from YOU during those same battles... well, when you weren't too busy standing your ground against three Decepticons instead of fleeing for your life as you /should/ have. And even then you only survived out of our shared *generosity*... I mistake I won't repeat!" He glares at Crusade, though despite stepping forward the standoffish shuttle still maintains a certain distance. "You are a greenhorn with something to prove. I've seen that before. And with your lack of both wits and wisdom, it will probably get you killed long before most of your own *buddies* will ever even know your name." He stops to look at Avalanche. "The ramblings of a fool, that is all. I shall not let it bother me. And you heard him- he'd actually rather BE A FOOL." Crusade gives Blast Off a smirk. "I don't 'flee for my life'. Especially if there's someone there who needs my help. I don't turn my back on anyone in need. And what do you 'Cons know about generosity? Not much, I'd wager." He's feeling more comfortable, more confident, now that he isn't being yelled at by Avalanche. It's much easier to hold your own in an argument when you're roughly the same size as the other person. "As I keep saying, I don't have to prove anything to you. I don't plan on dying for a long, long time - I've got plans and I'm not letting you or your cat or any Decepticon get in the way." "You make the mistake of assuming he controls me." Avalanche perks up, "I am one of the most effective soldiers in the Decepticon army. I am to be CHOOSING not to rip your vocalizer out, and using it like a musical instrument." While he feels challenged, the large 'Con doesn't get up or attempt to attack...yet. "Course, my comrade did call it. You are a foolish sort, and will end up dead soon." He then laughs to himself, testing Crusade's loyalty. "However, just Following Rodimus Prime's orders is a death wish." Avalanche turns his gaze to Blast Off. "They lack proper knowledge of engagement. I may be a energon thirtsy warrior, but I know when to quit." Unless it's Dinobots, then Avalanche wont rest until their in the ground! Blast Off tilts his head, listening to this presumptuous Autofool. "You might be surprised... you self-righteous Autofools always think you're the only ones with any moral high ground, any ability to watch out for a teammate, or any concern for the fate of Cybertron. And I've watched several smug Autobots claim this morale high ground- as they proceed to /crush/ it under their heels, using dirty tricks worthy of the most uncouth of Decepticons to win at any cost." He glares at Crusade, then looks over as his new drink arrives and he reaches for that. His gaze drifts to Avalanche. "Indeed. I find that lately the Decepticons around these bars are showing more restraint than the Autobots..." He nods his head to the other Con. "Wise words, from one who knows his own strength." He looks at Crusade. "Unwise words, from someone who /doesn't/ yet." "The ones who brag the loudest always fall the hardest." Crusade fixes Avalanche with a flat stare as he speaks. "You think I'm going to end up dead? Keep dreaming." He steps back, glancing around the Steel Balloon - he's feeling too conspicuous again, like he's attracted too much attention by confronting the two Decepticons. While that might not be the case, the suspicion is enough to make him uncomfortable. "I know my own strength better than you think. I wasn't created yesterday, y'know. Tell you what - you two think I'm just some foolish rookie? Find me on the battlefield, and fight me. I'll prove both of you wrong." He tries to give his best dismissive shrug, and starts for the doors. As he leaves, he calls over his shoulder, "I'll be waiting."